Lizzie, Please
by Redstar.ox
Summary: One shot from the scene in 4x10 'Inmates' when the girls are left in the forest with Judith and a gun for protection. Based more from Mika's point with a little touch on Lizzie.


**A/N: So I wrote this based on what I saw in episode 10 of season 4 when the girls were left to their own devices. It isn't much but I just wanted to get it out of the way as it was just stuck in my head and I didn't want to forget it! Hopefully I've covered some stuff from that scene that ended with just the girls standing back to back and then Tyreese hearing the shot ring out from the forest while he's battling the walkers by the track. **

**This scene is based more on little Mika and her frightened state. I might write something for Lizzie because that was just darn dark of her to suffocate Judith! I've barely touched on it here and I dread to think what would have happened if adoptive mummy hadn't got there in time.**

* * *

Mika stood frozen as the walker dragged its desiccated and broken body towards her. It was the only one in her focused, wide eyes that had terror written all over them. She fumbled with the gun and held it tight, her little dirty hands shaking trying to keep a solid grip on the weapon. What would her daddy have thought knowing his little girl was holding a gun? Would he be proud? Would he be horrified? Panic set in yet she remained frozen in the same position as if she was stuck in sinking sand, her eyes still focused on the filthy walker. The walker continued to slowly make its way towards her, arms out ready to grab her. She looked back momentarily to try and get view of what Lizzie was doing, "Lizzie..." she called. "Lizzie." She repeatedly called. "I need you, please. What should I do?" Mika asked with a hint of panic in her voice. She looked up at the blue sky, each time looking back down to see the walker was getting closer and closer to its target. Mika continued trying to get her big sisters attention but seem to keep failing each time no matter how much she elbowed or backed into her numerous times. Mika felt like a scared little girl, backed into a corner and no way of actually defending herself. This weapon felt useless to her, she had never shot a gun before and only knew how to handle a knife with the basics she learnt back at the prison. She could hear Lizzie was distracted by Judith's incessant crying. It was like a pint sized dinner bell for the walkers, telling the walkers of the district where to find fresh, frightened meat. No matter what Lizzie did, Judith continued to cry and frighten Mika. "Lizzie, please..." she called again. "It's getting closer..." she cried out, "What should I do.?" She held the gun tight and her finger touched the trigger. Judith's cries became muffled but it was too late to worry about that now. The dinner bell had done its job and made its call. Mika saw two more walkers drag themselves out of the dry forage, their feet dragging across the brown leaves and loose branches tangled on the floor. Her breathing became more laboured and her grip tighter as evident from the blood draining from her hands. Her fingertips started going numb yet her grip on the gun she had remained tight. _I can do this. _She kept telling herself. _I can do this. Don't be afraid. Just do it. _She tried coaxing herself to do something and not just stand there defenceless. _Mika you don't need Lizzie to tell you what to do here. I've seen her do it. I can do it. _Mika closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger.

The sound of a shot rang out.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment and stood as close to Lizzie as she could. Her ears were still buzzing from the shot she had just taken. She continued to hold the gun in the same place with the same grip she had on it moments beforehand. _Did it hit one of them? _She thought. _Did I get it in the head? _Mika slowly opened her eyes to see all three walkers on the forest floor. She looked down at the gun and looked back up again. _I didn't do that did I? _She thought to herself. She shook herself out of the daze she was in and sounds came back. Judith was still bawling but at full volume again. "Oh dear, everything's okay." A familiar voice said. Mika could still feel Lizzie's back to hers but that voice she heard made her feel some relief. She turned around to see the one person she thought had disappeared forever.

"Carol!" she cried, running into a hug careful not to squash Judith who was already in Carol's arms. "I missed you so much. Where did you go?" Mika asked, giving Carol a squeeze checking she was really there and not a figment of her imagination.

"I had things to do Mika. I'm so proud of you; you protected yourself from the walker." Carol praised, "We'll work on guns next time." She finished gently patting Mika on the head.

"I was super scared, it just kept coming but Lizzie was... Lizzie?" Mika said, getting her sister's attention.

"Huh?" Lizzie replied, still in somewhat of a daze. She wasn't sure what had just happened as the numbness of the situation still hadn't sunk in.

"Why didn't you help me?" Mika curiously asked, "I was scared and didn't know what to do with it!" she gestured the gun she was still holding.

"You did it anyway, didn't you?" Lizzie replied harshly, slowing walking in the direction Tyreese had run in when they all heard the screams. She kicked a few loose stones and carried on walking.

Carol looked at Lizzie and could see she was in a strange place. She had seen everything that had happened with the girls and how closed off to the situation Lizzie had been. Carol had heard Mika call out to her sister multiple times yet she remained focused on the one thing that was drawing the walkers towards her. She saw the same murderous glare she had seen many times on other people's faces, but seeing it on Lizzie's face was a wakeup call. Carol looked down at Judith who was happily gurgling in her arms. She was just glad that the girls were okay, "Let's just get out of here and see if we can find Tyreese." She replied taking Mika's hand.

* * *

**A/N: I decided not to look too far into Lizzie's murderous ways at this time. This is probably just the start of a long road for that girl, but who knows? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
